Amira
|jname = アーミラ |rname = Āmira |status = Unknown |aka = Lady Amira (by Kaisar) Key Girl |age = 5 (in Genesis) 15 (in Virgin Soul) |gender = Female |race = Half-Demon/Half-Angel |affiliations = Favaro Leone Martinet (former teacher) |relatives = Belzebuth (progenitor) Nicole (progenitor) |anime debut = Episode 1 Virgin Soul Episode 24 |seiyuu = Shimizu Risa |voice actor = Tia Ballard}} Amira (アーミラ, Āmira) is a half-demon/half-angel who seeks to go to Helheim in order to meet her mother. She is accused for stealing the God Key and is being hunted by humans, gods and demons alike. She made a contract with Favaro, who now escorts her towards Helheim. She was created by the demon Belzebuth in the image of her mother, Nicole, who was an angel. She was sacrificed to Bahamut by Belzebuth. Appearance Amira is a very tall young woman with pale skin, long, flowing, pink hair tied in two ponytails in the back. She wears a long, tan shirt with a maroon and red vest hovering it, with a white shirt beneath both of them and a black vest above it. She wears white and beige shorts, held up with a black belt, and two long, thick, brown boots on her feet, both that have one black patch running across the top edge. In her demonic form, Amira's hair grows in length and becomes white. She also grows two flat horn that curve three times in a zigzag pattern. Any apparel she wears will transform into what appears to be a sparse, light-colored armor. Most of her skin becomes albino pale, with the exception of her arms down from shoulders, and legs down her upper thighs, which darken into black. Her nails grow to the point where they resemble claws, and she grows a demonic tail roughly the length of her arm. Her eyes also change, gaining an additional light ring withing her irides, while her pupils narrow down into a narrow ellipsoids. She originally had a pair of large bat-like wings until Michael cut the right one off. Shortly before she was absorbed by Bahamut, Amira gained a pair of white angel wings. Her height is 165 cm. Personality Amira acts in a very childish way and often causes a ruckus. She also has a great craving for food as she is shown judging many creatures she encounters based on their level of deliciousness. Because of the pendant given to her by her progenitor, Belzebuth, Amira has an unwavering desire to obtain the God Key in order to reunite with her mother. Even after being warned of the dangers of continuing on her journey, Amira desired nothing more than to see her mother again. Amira's relationship with Favaro has taught her the value of friendship and she is willing to protect him in times of need. Their bond turned Amira's initially anti-social demeanor into a happy, playful and energetic girl. Plot Past Amira was created from the essence of Nicole, an angel, and Belzebuth, a demon, as part of the latter's plan to reawaken Bahamut and control the dragon through Amira. Belzebuth's attendant Martinet spent five years preparing Amira for her mission. Amira was informed by her "teacher" that she needed to go to Helheim and rescue her mother and she needed the God Key to do it. After five years, Amira journeys to Temple Ark and absorbs the God Key into herself. She flees when gods begin attacking her. She is confronted by Michael near the exit. Michael's attack sends Amira crashing towards the surface with the loss of one of her wings. Shingeki no Bahamut: Genesis Amira is first seen crashing naked onto a bandits cart near Wytearp town. She comments that her compass is broken and she can't get to Helheim. She promptly attacks the bandits who are insulting her. Later on in Wytearp, Amira overhears Favaro boasting about knowing a shortcut to Helheim. Just as she requests his help, the bandit Ghos arrives to avenge his brother. Amira transforms into her demon form to aid Favaro in defeating Ghos' summon. As an insurance measure, Amira places a spell on Favaro to give him the appearance of having a demon tail, causing many of the locals to fear and hunt him down. Favaro plots several times to kill Amira but fails. After a night out drinking, Amira reveals that she wants to go to Helheim to find her mother, who gave her the red pendant she wears. While she enjoys her time in the water, Favaro tries to kill the girl in order to get rid of the curse. That same night she meets Kaisar (who is after Favaro) who falls for her. When the Orleans Knights nearly capture Amira, Favaro rescues her and agrees to take her to Helheim. Along the way, Favaro insists on visiting Nebelville in order to collect a bounty. Favaro takes Amira to Ysmenport and boards a ship that promises to go to Helheim. Amira assumes the captain is Favaro's mother, leading Favaro to explain what a father is. When the Shipwrecker threatens to sink the ship, Amira transforms and defeats the creature. The captain, realizing Amira is a demon, reveals he is one too and decides to sell Amira for her bounty. He is eaten by the Shipwrecker before he can. The flying castle Gregor arrives soon after and abducts both Amira and Kaisar. The demon Pazuzu tortures Amira and drains her energy using Gregor's poison. Pazuzu demands to know who ordered her to steal the God Key, yet Amira refuses to say any names. Azazel summarizes that Amira doesn't know either. Kaisar watches on in horror and insists Amira is merely a victim of the demon Favaro. Azazel is not convinced, however. Amira and Kaisar are rescued by Favaro and Rita, but the four are soon captured by the Orleans Knights. Amira is brought to the royal castle, where the gods reveal her identity as a half-angel/half-demon. She is to be imprisoned in the castle and kept from harms' way due to her possession of the God Key. While Amira is enraged at the decision and prompts Favaro to keep his promise to get to Hellheim, Favaro angrily rants that the only reason that he has to keep his promise is because she cursed him with a demon tail. Favaro defiantly says that he is not risking his life to get her to Hellheim, making Amira to angrily slap at Favaro. Amira later cries that Favaro is a liar and goes to her room. While there, Amira is approached by Lavalley whom she assumes is her father, but Lavalley corrects her by revealing that he was a knight formerly in the service of her mother Nicole. Lavalley gives Amira a map that will lead Amira to the "true" location of Nicole. Amira then sets off to this new destination alongside Favaro, and is later joined by Kaisar. Along their journey, the trio fall into an alternate dimension and encounter the Ancient Forest Dragon. The dragon informs Amira of the coming of Bahamut, how she is what will bring the terrifying monster back to life and her ultimate fate of becoming one with the dragon. The Ancient Forest Dragon suggests that, in order to prevent such a catastrophe, Amira should remain in this dimension with him for all eternity. Amira is deeply dismayed but is more concerned about her mother, fearing that if she does not find her mother her mother will die. The Ancient Forest Dragon says he won't force her to stay as it is her choice. Amira leaves through a portal he opens for her. The trio finally arrive at their destination only to be greeted by the demons Belzebuth and Martinet. They reveal that Lavalley's map is false and they are actually in Helheim. Martinet then reveals Nicole encased in a crystal and tells Amira that all her childhood memories are fake. He reveals the shocking truth that Nicole's essence was forcibly used by Belzebuth to create Amira, making Belzebuth her true parent. Martinet urges Amira to embrace her mother, who upon being freed from her prison has begun emanating a powerful energy wave. Amira is in tears but decides to follow Favaro's advice that mothers will always recognize their children. Despite the protests of her now imprisoned allies, Amira breaches Nicole's energy wave and hugs her. Nicole recovers from her wild screaming but seconds later Nicole disintegrates into nothingness. A horrified Amira screams and the Demon Key is apparently summoned by her call. The Key merges with Amira, turning her into the Transcendence Key. Belzebuth encases Amira in a large red orb and takes her to Abos so she can unleash Bahamut. The flying castle carrying her is briefly intercepted by Kaisar, Rita and Bacchus. The trio are unsuccessful in rescuing her, partly due to Favaro's intervention, as Martinet had turned him into a demon. When Kaisar knocks Favaro unconscious next to Amira, Amira emerges from the orb with a pair of angel wings. She stares coldly down at Favaro right before beams of energy reach out to her from Bahamut and bring her to the dragon's body. Many gods and demons witness Amira fuse with Bahamut, an event that marks the return of the dragon. Now free, Bahamut begins firing numerous projectiles at everything. Fortunately, Favaro was cured of his demonhood by Kaisar and the two proceed to ride Hamsa towards Bahamut in hopes of defeating it. The pair land on Bahamut's body and Favaro dangles by a rope held by Kaisar as he tries to pierce Bahamut's chest using the latter's own talon, which Favaro had obtained from the Ancient Forest Dragon. Favaro is successful and Amira emerges from the wound he created. Amira is cheerful and happy to see Favaro. The two share a kiss before Amira returns to Bahamut and the dragon promptly explodes. Shingeki no Bahamut Virgin Soul Amira is revealed to still be trapped inside Bahamut even ten years later. When Bahamut is brought back through the actions of Charioce XVII, Amira also returns. She greets Nina Drango, who assists Charioce XVII in firing Dromos at Bahamut. Amira embraces Nina and whispers a message into the girl's ear before she disappears once more. After Charioce XVII and Nina seemingly kill Bahamut, Nina wakes up to find that her toll for using Dromos is the loss of her voice. She goes to meet Favaro to pass on Amira's message by writing it on the ground. Favaro, now certain Amira is alive and that Bahamut was not killed as many believe, decides to go on an adventure to try and retrieve Amira. Powers & Abilities * Enhanced Endurance: Being an angel-demon hybrid, Amira possesses great physical endurance, being able to survive literally falling from Heaven and crashing into a wagon without even a single scratch. * Enhanced Strength: Amira possesses great physical strength. She was able to smash through a half dozen planks on the rope bridge with but a nonchalant stomp of her left foot. * Wings: Despite having only one wing left, Amira can still use it: it permits her to suspend, or at least slow down her falls for a short period of time, while carrying a person of Favaro's weight. By merely unfolding her wing, Amira can cause a moderately strong gust of wind. In her demonic form, the wing is constantly present, and in her human form, she can manifest it at will. * Demonic Form: Because of her demon blood, Amira can transform into a demon at will. This ability is considered forbidden by the gods. ** Enhanced Agility: In this form, Amira's agility is increased to the point where she can cover great distances with but a leap. ** Further Enhanced Strength: In this form, Amira's already impressive physical strength is increased dramatically. She was able to completely stop a punch from a giant demon with her index finger without even twitching, and than subdue that demon by merely yanking her index finger. She was able to kick creatures several times her size great distances on several occasion. * Angelic Powers: Although few, Amira possesses some angelic traits inherited from her mother. ** Hallowed Ground Immunity: She was able to step into Heaven, which is, according to Michael, impossible for any infernal being. ** Angelic Lore Knowledge: She was aware of an incantation necessary to obtain the God Key. ** Anti-Demonic Spell Immunity: Despite being only half angel, Amira possesses almost complete immunity to anti-demonic spells: a spell preformed by six men was so intense, it shocked her to the point her bones became visible through her flesh, but it did nothing more to her than to "tickle her". ** Imperceptibility: Amira's presence can't normally be discovered by gems inside a Bounty Hunter's Bracer. Weaknesses * Archangels - Michael could have fatally wounded Amira if not for Belzebuth's protective charm. A single slash from Michael's sword removed Amira's wing and sent her crashing into the surface. * Gregor's Poison - The flying castle Gregor possessed poison that could sap Amira of her strength, leaving her weak and mostly unconscious for hours. Relationships *Favaro Leone: Amira met Favaro shortly after she stole the God Key. She forced him to take her to Helheim since he mentioned knowing how to get there. Favaro was initially frustrated and unwilling. He even tried to kill the girl several times. But the two grew close enough that Favaro became determined to protect Amira from those who wished to interfere with her journey. Amira initially wanted nothing more than for Favaro to fulfill the task she had given him, going so far as to give him a fake demon tail so he would have no choice. However, Amira's happy moments with Favaro proved to be a source of great joy and in their last meeting, the two shared a farewell kiss. Upon her brief return ten years later, Amira passed on a message to Favaro through Nina, showing her continuing love for him. *Hamsa: From the moment she first saw him, Amira considered Hamsa to be a tasty-looking duck and like everything she considered tasty, she tried to eat him. *Kaisar Lidfard: Amira did not care for Kaisar initially, since she only needed Favaro to take her to Helheim as quickly as possible. As the two began encountering each other more often, with Kaisar ultimately betraying his fellow knights to assist Amira on her journey, Amira came to treat Kaisar as a friend. She was likely unaware that Kaisar had a brief crush on her. *Martinet: Amira's teacher. Amira recognized Martinet as the man who told her where and how to find her mother. She was unaware that Martinet was continuously manipulating her through her pendant. Even when Pazuzu tortured her for the identity of the one who sent her to steal the God Key, Amira did not name Martinet. Their reunion at Helheim revealed that Martinet was a demon who had told Amira nothing but lies concerning her past in order to trick her into releasing Bahamut. Amira was deeply devastated by this. *Nicole: Amira's "mother". Amira was convinced she needed to reunite with her long-lost mother and made it her goal to travel to Nicole's last known location: Helheim. This is why Amira stole the God Key, as she believed it would help her on her journey. Amira carried a pendant she believed was Nicole's parting gift, unaware the pendant was inserting false memories and commands into her head. When Amira finally met Nicole, Amira still hoped that Nicole would acknowledge her because "that's the way mothers are." Unfortunately, Amira was forced to watch her mother die before her very own eyes. Trivia * Amira is an Arabic word that means "princess". * Possibly due to her celestial/infernal origin, Amira has a tremendous tolerance for alcohol, being capable of drinking several liters of red wine without getting drunk. However, she can get intoxicated with a sip, but the intoxication wears off very fast. * Amira appears on the covers of the third and thirteenth chapters of Shingeki no Bahamut TWIN HEADS, though she doesn't appear in the series. * Amira is the first angel or demon hybrid introduced in the series. The second is El/Mugaro. References Navigation Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Characters in Shingeki no Bahamut: Genesis Category:Characters in Shingeki no Bahamut: Virgin Soul Category:Hybrids Category:Demons and Fallen Angels Category:Status Unknown Category:Gods and Angels